Down Came The Rain
by lil gillian
Summary: Scully realizes that thinking is not always the best. So she tells Mulder that she loves him.


I seat on the couch watching television. As I always do. Watching the 7:00 o'clock news and drinking water. Which always happens. It's raining. Or should I say down pouring. I listen to the weatherman on the televison. The same weatherman I see everyday on the 7:00 o'clock news. Where do they find these people? The people on the news are always cheerful and happy. It's like watching cheerleaders but without the pom-poms and the skimpy uniforms.

"_The rain is going to last until early morning and maybe some thundershowers later on." _He says smiling to the camera. Do these people ever watch themselfs and see how dumb they look?

_ring_

Great! Watch this be another telemarketer asking me to spend my money on crap.

"Hello." I huff into the phone.

"Dana? It's Mom."

"Oh, hi Mom." I relax a little more hearing her voice.

"You sound upset. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I just thought you were one of those telemarketer people asking me to sell my life away."

"Oh. So what are you doing tonight? Any special plans?"

"Actually, I do." I say into the receiver.

"Really. With Whom?" She says into the phone excitedly.

"Well, it's these two people. They are very famous. Their friends. You might know them?"

"If you say Matt Damon and Ben Affleck, I swear Dana I'm gonna go crazy."

"Nope it's Ben and Jerry."

"Who?"

"You know, Ben and Jerry, the ice cream." I got her there! Should I mention it's Cherry Garcia? Then I hear her sigh into the phone.

"Why do you do this to yourself? Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"What are you talking about?" Maybe if I act like I don't know what she's talking about she will drop the subject.

"You always eat Ben and Jerry's when you are depressed about your romantic relationships."

"That's not true!" How can I be depressed about something I don't even have?

"Fine. We won't talk about it. But I called to tell you Charlie is coming down to visit for the day on Saturday and we're having dinner and I want you and Fox to come."

"Why do you want Mulder to come?" I ask into the phone.

"Because I want Charlie to meet him."

I sigh into the phone "Sure, Mom. I will think about it."

"I know you will think about it but that's all you do. Dana, for once can you stop thinking and just do it. You think about everything! I know you love him so would you just stop thinking and just tell him. He is not going to wait for you forever, you know."

"Sure Mom."

"Good night sweetie." Then there's a click. Do I really think about things that much?

She's right. I do think about things to much but I can't just go up to him at work and say "Mulder, we got a new case and oh, I'm in love with you."

What happens if he doesn't love me that way. Or what happens if he finds someone else. What happens if he gets married to some beautiful woman with a great job, have five kids, and live happy every after? I won't be able to live with myself. I have to tell him. Right now before he finds someone else!

I get up and grab my keys. I walk out the door and to the stairs. No time for the elevator. When I pass the elevator I see my reflection. I guess there is no time for a jacket either.

I walk outside into the pouring rain which I totally forgot about and to my car. To bad I parked about a block away from here. When I see the car, I start to jog to it. I put my keys into the door's lock and open it. I jump into the driver's seat and put the keys in to start the car. I then pull out into the street, praying to god I don't kill myself or anyone else cause I'm not taking my time getting to Mulder's house.

xXx

7:47 pm

Outside Mulder's house

Usually it takes me about 45 minutes to get to his house but it only took me 20 minutes this time. I park the car on the street, in front of Mulder's car. Seeing his building makes me start to get nervous.

"You can't get nervous now Dana. Just don't think. No thinking. Just do it." I tell myself out loud. I look to the mirror and run my hand though my hair. It's wet. Really wet cause I left my window open when I was on the highway. I needed to do that little crazy thing before I did this crazy thing.

Okay. I'm going to do it. I open the door and step out on to the street. I start to walk to his buildings door and I start having this strange feeling. Like I'm not myself. But I keep going. I'm going to do what I wanted to do for seven years. Before I even know it, I'm on the elevator and the doors are opening to his floor.

I step out of the elevator and start to walk but everything seems to be in slow motion. It's almost like the worlds existence knows how much of a deal this is. It knows that this is going to change my life and others around me. I look at the doors as I pass. I look to the right of me, to the doors that I have passed for at least six years of my life. _34, 36, 38, 40, _then to 42. Number 42. How many times have I stood here in the last six maybe seven years? To many to count. Then everything goes back to normal. And I know what I'm doing. And I'm not going to let anything stand in my way.

I knock on to the door, as normally as I can. The way I have done it for the past six maybe seven years, just with different intentions.

"Scully? Is everything okay?" He says opening the door. His eyes look worried. I'm not hurt, Mulder. Just a little crazy at the moment. This is it.

"Mulder. I need to tell you something and you need to hear it before I lose the nerve. I'm in love with you and I need you to know that before you end up getting married and having a wife and 3.5 children. I need you to know that I can't see myself with anyone but you and that I hate myself for it cause I shouldn't be feelings these things towards you." It all comes flying out of my mouth before I know it and I stand there. Not looking into his eyes but eye level of his shirt. He doesn't move and I'm starting to get nervous. I need to say something.

"Oh, and my mother wants you to come over for dinner and meet my brother Charlie on Saturday cause he wants to me you and I told her I would think about it and then she told me I think too much and Mulder, if you don't say something right now I'm don't know what I'm going to do."

After saying that I take a deep breath which relaxes me a little. Okay, His not saying anything. Maybe if I look it to his eyes... ohhh, to late. That's alright, him moving his lips on mine is enough to keep me happy. I have to remember that Mulder and I have problems voicing our feelings. But we do just fine showing them. I start to kiss him back and without my knowledge of it, I rap my arms around his neck, bring his body closer to mine. He must of agreed with me cause he puts his arms around my back bring us even more closer and more into the kiss. Even though we are enjoying this, we both need to breath so that there can be more kisses in our future so we separate from each others lips, but I don't let go of him and he doesn't let go of me.

"Saturday, Uh. Well, will your brother kill me."

"Why will he kill you?"

"Well one brother hates me already and he doesn't even know I love you. What is this one going to think when he knows that I'm your boyfriend?" He smiles and I laugh at the joy I feel at this very moment.

"Mmm, Boyfriend, Uh. That sounds good to me." I say to him with are lips brushing against each other but not kissing.

"Mmm, it does sound good but _what is Bill going to think when he finds out_?" He says, doing a poor job of acting curious. He knows that his gonna have a great time when he sees the look on Bill's face when we tell him.

"I don't care what he thinks or what other people think. I have learned not to think but to just do. Thinking does nothing but cause problems."

"What made you come up with this?"

"Cause thinking kept me further away from you. And it kept me from telling you how I felt."

"No more thinking?" He asks but more stating it.

"No more thinking." I whisper to his lips and we kiss again. The second of millions of kisses that night.

xXx

The dinner on that Saturday night went beautifully. We told Mom and Charlie. They both were happy.Unlike how Bill took the news. We told them the story. Everything from the Cherry Garcia, which I haven't had since, to the strange feeling I had walking down Mulder's hallway.

"Mommy. Tell us the story about that night it rained and you told Daddy you loved him. Please!" Amy says jumping up and down. I sit on the couch next to Mulder and my oldest daughter Emma, places her head on my lap.

"That was the night you said Emma was made? Right?" Amy says with her four year old voice. I look down at my six year old daughter and stroke her hair.

"Yes. That's the night God decided that me and Daddy should have a baby." Somewhat the truth but I'm not ready to give them the sex talk for at least another few years.I look up at Mulder and smile and he smiles back. He then places his hand on my swollen tummy, feeling are baby boy kick inside me.

"Please Mommy, tell us the story." Emma asks.

And I start to tell them the story. The story that I've told the both of them since they were in my stomach. And one day I will be telling it to their children. Telling them who nervous I was and how then I realized how scared I was of Mulder being with anyone else but me. And every time I tell them this story it starts off the same way.

"Well, Down Came The Rain..."

_The End_

Well, that's the end. Did you like it? It was different to write then the other stories I have written. I just started from one little idea about Scully telling Mulder she loves him to a 5 page story. And just like Scully, I didn't think about it. I just kept on writing and letting my imagination take over.

Please review so I know what you think? Don't be afraid. I just want to know if you think it's good or bad.


End file.
